My Master, the Castaway
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: GI I Dream of Jeannie crossover. Gilligan opens a bottle, out comes Jeannie's sister. Takes place shortly after season 3 of GI and just before season 3 of IDOJ.
1. Another Lady in a Bottle

At first glance, one would not assume Willie Gilligan was 25 years old. With his childlike demeanor and enthusiasm one could easily dismiss the fact Gilligan had a quarter of a century of life experience under his belt. People often underestimated Gilligan. Gilligan was a survivor. His aunt encouraged him to join the navy, and many felt he could not succeed at that. Yet Gilligan not only completed a hitch in the Navy, he earned a commendation for saving the life of his commanding officer. Gilligan had been shipwrecked with six others on a deserted island for over three years now, and not only had he survived: Willie Gilligan has thrived.

Gilligan on another one of his exploration adventures along the beach when something shiny caught his eye. He walked over to it at realized it was a bottle. It was a very elaborate, ornate, bottle that looked very old. His first thought was, of course, _maybe there's a genie inside._ He knew the Professor and the Skipper would laugh at that, explaining the bottle either came from a luxury liner or a cargo ship hauling antiques. But, as Gilligan well knew, the rational explanation wasn't always the correct one.

Gilligan decided to open the bottle. Immediately upon opening it, a puff of turquoise smoke came out. The smoke formed a little mini tornado and danced on the sand a bit. The smoke then transformed into a beautiful woman with hair as jet black as Gilligan's wearing a harem outfit the same shade of turquoise as the smoke.

"I knew it! A genie!" Gilligan shouted.

"That's me." The raven-haired beauty replied drolly.

"Do I get three wishes?" Gilligan asked.

"If that's what you want," the genie truthfully replied. What she didn't add was that he could have as many wishes as he desired, but if her new master wanted to limit himself to three—who was she to stop him?

Gilligan's first instinct was to tell the others about the genie. But then he remembered how greed nearly tore apart their little group on the island more than once. He only had three wishes. One thing took from Mrs. McGillicuddy's math class back in grammar school was that 7 doesn't go into three very neatly. Gilligan came up with a plan.

Back at camp, Gilligan asked the Skipper, "Skipper, if you had three wishes, what would they be?"

Skipper, now used to Gilligan's nonsense, replied, "First, I'd want to be left alone to finish my nap, second, I'd like to have a berth where I don't have somebody swinging above of me so I could sleep through the night so I wouldn't need a nap, third..." looking over at Gilligan, the Skipper sensed his little buddy wanted a serious answer finished with, "I'd want us all to be rescued."

Gilligan sought out the others. The common theme was to be rescued. The Howells, of course, wanted money and social standing, Mary Anne wanted her family and animals to be healthy, the Professor wanted opportunities for discovery and help for schools. But all five wanted off the island.

Gilligan then found Ginger sunning herself near the lagoon.

"Hi Gilligan," The movie star greeted the young sailor.

"Hey Ginger," Gilligan replied. Gilligan and Ginger's relationship was more brother and sister, but Gilligan had a lot of trouble thinking of Ginger in a sibling context when she was revealing as much as she was now. Gilligan stammered, "Ginger, it you had three wishes…"

Ginger smiled, decided to toy with the boy, "Why, Gilligan, are you here to make my wishes come true."

Gilligan laughed uncomfortably, "No, I was wondering what you would ask of a genie."

Ginger enjoyed Gilligan's imagination, and said, "I played a genie on the Suspense Show once."

Gilligan added, "Yeah, I remember that. You tricked the poor guy that found you."

Ginger was flattered Gilligan would remember a TV guest shot almost a decade ago, and went on. "Genies are sneaky. For example, you might wish that everybody gets rescued, but the rescue boat sinks. I would wish for something for my friends, something for me, and hold the third wish in case the genie played a trick on me."

Gilligan said, "Thanks Ginger," leaving the movie star puzzled.

Gilligan went back to where he left the genie, knowing what he would wish for now. Of all his friends, Ginger was the most helpful. Then again, Ginger had the most experience with genies.

"Genie," Gilligan commanded.

Turquoise smoke came out of the bottle. A sleepy looking ebony haired genie responded, "Yes."

Gilligan ordered, "I will give you two wishes now, and will reserve my third wish for a later date."

The black haired beauty yawned, "Very well."

Gilligan requested, "First, I wish we were never shipwrecked. Second I wish I was an astronaut."

The Genie looked bored, blinked, and the next thing Gilligan knew he was in a Gemini capsule. Gilligan looked around, not believing his surroundings. He was an astronaut. He looked over at the astronaut next to him. The name badge read Nelson. This excited Gilligan even more. Gilligan had followed Tony's career since he entered the space program. Gilligan even listed to each launch on the radio after being shipwrecked. But Tony didn't look very happy.

"Willie, prepare for EVA." Major Nelson said.

"Lieutenant Gilligan, prepare for the EVA!" Nelson repeated.

Gilligan knew that EVA meant extra vehicular activity, or spacewalk. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Gilligan secured his helmet and looked around the capsule. Next thing Gilligan knew, the hatch was open and he was floating out of the capsule. An alarm started to sound. Nelson was the one tethered to do the spacewalk, it was Gilligan's job to secure himself in the capsule and pilot the craft while Nelson was doing the space walk. Gilligan was free-floating in space.


	2. LT Willie Gilligan, USN

Just as Lieutenant Gilligan was beginning to float off into infinity, another figure in a space suit appeared in the capsule next to Major Tony Nelson. The astronaut now occupying Gilligan's seat was a blond woman wearing a form fitting space suit. And she definitely had the form for it. The name strips read "Jeannie" and "Persian Air Force." Seeing the figure floating away from the capsule, Jeannie automatically blinked. The tether now attached Gilligan to the capsule.

"Thanks, Jeannie," Tony said, "your timing is excellent."

Jeannie replied, "You are most welcome, Master, I was with Colonel Healey in Vietnam listening to the mission on the radio. He said to check on you because Eva is the most difficult part." With a little Jealousy she added, "Is that Eva out there?"

Tony laughed, "Eva's not a woman. EVA is short for extra vehicular activity, or space walk. Wait! Did you say _Colonel _Healey?"

Jeannie smiled, "Yes, Master, Roger got a, how do you say it, a meadow promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. I wish you would let me blink him here."

Tony corrected, "You mean a field promotion. Roger deserves it. They really need helicopter pilots in Vietnam, and he's one of the best medivac pilots they got. I would like nothing more to have Roger here with me, but I also have to think about all of the troops he is saving. If its his destiny to be there, that is where he belongs. We knew the risks when we enlisted."

Looking out at Gilligan, Jeannie postulated, "Maybe it is not Colonel Healey's destiny. Maybe that tall leprechaun cast some sort of spell. It just doesn't seem right."

Tony said, "Jeannie, Lieutenant Gilligan isn't a Leprechaun. That is just his Navy nickname because he is of Irish decent and has incredible luck. When he was a young seaman, he saved his captains life, and was recommended for the Naval Air Cadet Program. He became the youngest Navy pilot since some WWII flyer named Bush. Gilligan went on to fly an F4 Phantom in Vietnam, earning all sorts of medals."

Jeannie said skeptically, "Very well master. But it still doesn't feel right."

Tony replied, "Its normal to have those sort of feelings, but just in case, we'll still keep you a secret from Lieutenant Gilligan."

Actually Tony agreed more with Jeannie than he let on. A lot of this just didn't add up. He did some checking up on this Gilligan kid. He barely made it through boot camp and was a mere seaman's apprentice whose dumb luck saved his captain. By age 21 he was flying some of the most sophisticated technology the military had, by 23 he was an ace with a distinguished flying cross, and by 25 he was in space. That may have been possible in the early days of the space program, but now most active-duty military astronauts were majors or lieutenant colonels or Navy lieutenant commanders or commanders. By rank and age, Willie Gilligan was by far the most junior of the astronaut corps.

One advantage of Gilligan's youth was that he definitely was enjoying himself out there. Tony had to smile when he saw Gilligan mock "swimming". Tony could hear Gilligan's whoops of joys. Gilligan startled him by looking strait into the portal. Fortunately Jeannie popped out of the capsule, otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to do.

Gilligan was relieved to find the tether attached around him. His suspicions that he got a little extra help were confirmed when he saw his genie in the capsule. For some reason her hair was blonde, though. Fortunately, Major Nelson was looking at him, otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to do.

When Gilligan got back in the capsule, Major Nelson asked, "Enjoy your stroll?"

Gilligan was grinning ear to ear, "Yes, sir!"

Both men had the same thought of the other, _he doesn't suspect a thing._

Gilligan noticed a photo of an Army major posted on the console, "Is that Major Healey?"

Major Nelson answered, "Its Lieutenant Colonel Healey now, I take his photo along since we flew so many missions together. Nothing against you, Lieutenant, but I feel more comfortable with Roger along for the ride."

Gilligan, having a close buddy of his own (or at least he had one), understood. "Where is he now?" Gilligan asked.

Major Nelson looked at Gilligan strangely, "Did you get enough O2 out there? You know Roger Healey is flying choppers in Vietnam."

That hit Gilligan like a punch in the stomach. For the first time he realized he was living somebody else's life. "Wow, Vietnam."

Tony totally misinterpreted Gilligan's reaction and apologized, "Oh, hey, Willie, I'm such an idiot. How could I forget the time you served there. I can understand why you would want Roger to be in a safer place."

It was a quiet trip back through splashdown. The two astronauts were taken to an anti submarine warfare (ASW) aircraft carrier, where they were poked and prodded by Navy doctors, who in turn were under close supervision by an Air Force Colonel named Alfred Bellows. Gilligan spied a familiar figure walking into sickbay.

"Skipper!" Gilligan called out.

The startled chief corpsman cried out, "Admiral on Deck!"

Rear Admiral Jonas Grumby playfully growled at Gilligan, "Mr. Gilligan, have you been around the Air Force so long you have forgotten how to recognize naval rank?"

Dr. Bellows immediately started brown nosing, "I am so sorry sir, I will talk to the Lieutenant."

Adm. Grumby smiled, "Easy, Colonel, Lieutenant Gilligan and I go way back As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for him, I'd be down in Davey Jones' locker years ago. Besides, since I just put these stars on a couple of months ago, I still answer to Skipper more readily than Admiral. I'd like to have a few minutes with Gilligan, if that's all right with you."

When they were alone Grumby told Gilligan, "Way to go on stealing that EVA, Little Buddy. You're picture's going to be all over the new 'Fly Navy' recruiting posters. By the way, you can call me Skipper when its just you and me, but when others are around-- it needs to be Admiral."

Gilligan replied, "I'm sorry sir, I was just happy to see you. Congratulations on making flag rank. I guess it beats skippering the Minnow."

Admiral Grumby looked puzzled and said, "I didn't realize how much I talked about retiring and buying a small charter boat. I'm really surprised I told you the name I had picked out. I do miss having a ship of my own. I am command of this ASW flotilla, but each captain is responsible for his own craft. I can make decisions like picking up my little buddy who floats around in space, but I'm not the skipper. I spend more time at my desk than on the bridge." Jonas laughed and added, "This admiral business is so new to me, I feel like I'm living somebody else's life."

Gilligan quietly said, "I think I know the feeling."


	3. New York, New York

Lieutenant Gilligan had a lot to think about. He requested some leave time and hitched a ride on a military transport to Floyd Bennett Filed, also known as NAS New York, in Brooklyn. NASA offered him the use of a T-38 jet trainer, thinking Gilligan was an ace pilot, but Willie knew better.

The flight was quick and the crew treated Gilligan as a minor celebrity. He never thought to consider the fact that the youngest astronaut in the history of the space program might be a well-known figure. Once Willie got to New York, he got a room in the BOQ and got some sleep.

Gilligan woke up early the next day, put on his uniform, and found his way to the nearest subway station. After driving people crazy with questions and trying to figure out maps, he finally found a train to Manhattan. Once in Manhattan, he found his way to Howell Tower, home of Howell Industries.

The young astronaut told the girl at reception, "I'd like to see Mr. Howell."

The receptionist sarcastically replied, "Let me guess, you're getting out of the Navy and would like to be his apprentice. Stand in line."

Gilligan replied, "No, I'm not getting out. My name is Willie Gilligan and I'd like to talk to Mr. Howell about something important."

The receptionist's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh my gosh, you are Lieutenant Gilligan. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I might get you in at one, if you do me a favor."

"What's that?" Gilligan cautiously asked.

"Have lunch with me!" The young woman about Gilligan's age replied.

Gilligan spent most of the morning doing some sightseeing around Manhattan. He went to the top of the Empire State Building and imagined King Kong climbing up the side. At noon, he returned to Howell Tower to keep his lunch date. The receptionist wasn't as much interested in Gilligan as being seen with a celebrity astronaut. She did, however, keep her word. Gilligan took the elevator up to Mr. Howell's office at 1 PM.

Mr. Howell's personal assistant showed Gilligan in the nerve center of HI. There seated behind a large desk was Thurston Howell, III. Mrs. Howell was showing him curtain patterns. When his assistant came in with Gilligan, Mr. Howell looked up. He had an eerie feeling of déjà vu, that he already knew the young naval officer entering his office.

"These would look lovely in the House in the Hamptons," Mrs. Howell told Mr. Howell.

"Excuse me," introduced the assistant, "Lieutenant Willie Gilligan, United States Navy, attached to the National Aeronautics and Space Administration."

Mr. Howell replied, "Thank you, Donald."

Gilligan said, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Mr. Howell replied, "Nonsense, dear boy, its not every day I get to meet an astronaut," when his wife was out of earshot he added, "besides, I'd rather talk about space walks than curtains any day of the week. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Something the receptionist downstairs said gave Gilligan an idea for a cover story. He answered, "I owe the Navy another year of service, but I am thinking about my future. I will be getting many offers, and I just wanted to know what advantages Howell Industries has over the many other companies that make airplanes."

Howell jumped at the opportunity to hire on a celebrity astronaut. "Lieutenant, you will find Howell Industries will offer the most competitive salary and benefits. As a matter of fact, I can put you on a salary retainer right now." Howell handed Gilligan a slip of paper with a number several times higher than his current lieutenant's salary.

"What do I have to do for this?" Gilligan asked.

"Oh, just agree to work for me when your Navy Obligations are complete. Also, maybe give me a heads up on any new mission plans." Howell replied nonchalantly.

Gilligan said, "I can't do that!"

Howell put his finger to his lips, "Hush, it was just a misunderstanding. But think about the offer."

Gilligan thought about it. He could not believe Mr. Howell could even think of such deceitful practices. When he got out to the street he found a phone booth. At first he thought of calling the authorities on Mr. Howell, but then decided to call somebody else.

"Ginger Grant's suite," a familiar voice said on the other end.

"Yes, my name is Willie Gilligan, and I would like to meet with Miss Grant." Gilligan said. Gilligan found out through the entertainment page that Ginger was doing a soap opera here in New York, and used his newly found astronaut connections to get a phone number.

The voice on the end was familiar, but seemed sharper than it should be to Gilligan. The woman at the other end had the laugh of a shrew, "Heh, heh, yeah right… you're an astronaut and I'm Miss America. Nice try."

Gilligan frustrated by what happened with Mr. Howell, curtly said, "Will you please leave Miss Grant the message, and tell her she can get in contact with me through the Officer of the Day at Bennett Field." Gilligan then hung up.

By the time Gilligan had returned to Bennett Field he had a message from Ginger's assistant to call back. Gilligan called the number, and the voice was softer, sounding even more familiar.

The assistant apologized, "I'm sorry Lieutenant Gilligan, part of my job is to filter out the crackpots. Some of these guys will say anything, including being an astronaut. I just saw in the news that you are in town, and the base confirmed that you are indeed Lt. Willie Gilligan, the astronaut. Miss Grant will be happy to have dinner with you tomorrow night at 8."

Gilligan said, "Thank you, I will meet her at her apartment at 8. Where is the nearest subway stop?"

Ginger's assistant laughed, "Lieutenant, wear your Class A Dress Uniform. Miss Grant will send a car over to Bennett Field to pick you up at 7:00 PM"

Gilligan responded with, "Thank you, I'll be ready."


	4. Reunions

Gilligan actually had another date before he was to meet Ginger. The Lieutenant carefully put on his uniform, brought along some NASA souvenirs, and caught the morning train to Willoughby, Connecticut. Since he was going the opposite direction of the morning rush, there was plenty of room on the train. A familiar face greeted Gilligan at the train station.

"Lieutenant Gilligan," the man in a Willoughby Prepatory School Blazer called to him. He then introduced himself unnecessarily, "I'm Roy Hinkley, Professor of Science at Willoughby Prep."

Gilligan shook the Professors hand, and said, "Nice to meet you, Professor"

The Professor felt an odd sense of déjà vu, and went on, "I'm pleased that you agreed to be a guest speaker. I put in a request for an astronaut to speak three years ago, and here you are!"

Gilligan said, "What can I say, the government can be slow." The young astronaut didn't even know the Professor had asked for a visit years ago when he had the secretary set up this meeting. He just wanted to see the Professor.

Gilligan told the affluent high school students about the space program, NASA, Gemini, and the upcoming Apollo mission. The students seemed bored, only Gilligan and the Professor seemed excited about the discussion. Every now and then the kids sarcastically laughed at Gilligan's enthusiasm, but not at any of his jokes.

Gilligan finished off with, "We are well on our way to realize President Kennedy's goal to put a man on the moon by the end of the decade. Are there any questions?"

One girl asked, "Is it true that the space program is just the governments attempt to divert the public's attention from the war in Vietnam."

All Gilligan could say was, "No, it's to benefit all people."

"By taking away money that could feed the poor?" asked a student whose wristwatch could feed a third world family for a decade.

The Professor answered that one, "The scientific advances of space travel could help improve the quality of life for all mankind, not to mention the benefit of weightless research to medical science."

Another student scoffed, "How much does being a spaceman pay?"

Gilligan answered, "With allowances, I make almost a thousand dollars a month."

Another student laughed, "Our housekeeper makes more than that."

Later, the Professor apologized to Gilligan, "Sometimes the most privileged students can be the toughest. I decided to teach at the high school level rather than the university, because I love teaching. At the university level it's publish or perish. But there are times, like now, where I just had freedom to do research without interruption."

Gilligan thanked the Professor for the opportunity to address the class. Even though a handful of students were being little snots, he could tell the Professor sparked an interest in science in most of the students. Gilligan wouldn't be surprised if one of Roy Hinkley's progenies ended up being the first man, or woman, on Mars.

Gilligan took the train back to Brooklyn, and prepared for his dinner with Ginger. Gilligan felt like he was putting on a costume when he donned the dress Navy Lieutenant's uniform. He felt almost like a fraud when he put on the miniature medals and astronaut wings.

The officer of the day knocked on Gilligan's door, "Hey Leprechaun, your rides here."

"Thanks," Gilligan replied.

_Now I know why they call him Leprechaun_, the Officer of the Day thought as he saw Gilligan get in a Town Car Limousine to his date with a movie star.

When Gilligan arrived at Ginger's apartment, he saw the owner of the familiar voice on the phone.

"Mary Ann!" Gilligan shouted, excited.

"Do I know you, Lieutenant?" Mary Anne Summers asked. She did, though, have an odd sense of déjà vu when she saw the young astronaut.

Gilligan quickly covered, "Umm, you mentioned your name on the phone."

"Did I?" Mary Ann asked suspiciously, adding "Miss Grant will be right down."

Gilligan asked, "So you are Ginger's assistant?"

Mary Ann answered, "Miss Grant and I met in Hawaii. I won a trip on a radio contest, when I saw Hawaii, I knew I couldn't stay in Kansas. Miss Grant needed an assistant, and I wanted a job where I could see the world."

A familiar voice called out, "Mary Ann, you're not boring the poor Lieutenant with your life story are you?" Ginger entered the room with her usual flair.

"Thank you for seeing me," Gilligan said.

Ginger held out her hand and said, "The pleasure is all mine, or at least it will be." Gilligan shook Ginger's hand instead of kissing it. Ginger had this odd sense of déjà vu.

The two went out to dinner, flocked by paparazzi. Ginger mainly talked about herself. Her career found a new boost in soap operas, and she loved New York. Gilligan couldn't get a word in edge ways, and was constantly blinded by flash bulbs.

When the actress and astronaut were back in the limo, Ginger let her guard down. She shut the divider so the chauffeur couldn't hear them. Ginger explained, "You seem like a nice guy. This whole thing was my agent's idea, he felt it would help my career to be seen with somebody who is younger than I am and in the publics eye. Going from movies to soaps wasn't my idea, there aren't many parts for experienced leading ladies. But I really enjoyed my time with you."

Gilligan replied, "I had fun, too. You can have your driver drop me off at the subway."

A bit shocked, Ginger said, "No, he'll drop you off at Bennett Field."

When the OOD at Bennett Field saw Lieutenant Gilligan exiting a limo with Ginger Grant in the back, all he could say was, "Damn astronauts."

Gilligan had just gotten to sleep when he heard a banging on the door of his BOQ quarters. When he sleepily answered the door, he was surprised to see Major Tony Nelson.

"Get dressed," Tony said, "Admiral Grumby is missing."


	5. Rescue

Gilligan quickly got dressed. What he could get from Major Nelson was that the Admiral was alone in his gig, what the Air Force officer called "little boat", and somehow got lost at sea. Tony had a NASA T-38 ready at Bennett Field, which they would fly to Pearl Harbor. They would then catch a Navy P-2 patrol plane to Admiral Grumby's flagship.

While in the air Gilligan said, "I want to thank you for taking care of all this."

Tony replied, "It was no problem at all. I know if Roger was MIA, I would be half out of my mind, and would need somebody else to take care of the details."

Mentioning Roger made Gilligan think more about the situation he caused with his wishes. When they landed on the aircraft carrier, the Captain met their plane.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant, Major," the Captain greeted.

Gilligan got to the point, "What happened to Admiral Grumby."

"OK," explained the Captain, "The Admiral ordered his gig to be lowered, then he ordered his coxswain back aboard the carrier. Admiral Grumby then just sailed off."

Gilligan said, "I think I may be able to find him, can you get as many satellite photos of the area as you can together."

The Captain called for his yeoman, "Chief, get all the recon photos we have of the area, and do it fast… we're losing daylight."

When he got the photos together, Gilligan spread them all out on the floor. Much to Tony and the Captain's surprise, he pranced around the room pretending he was flying around with a jet pack. Gilligan then pointed at an island, and said, "I think he's there."

Both the Captain and Major Nelson looked at each other. Finally the Captain spoke, "Who am I to argue with the Leprechaun. I have a chopper ready on deck, lets go gentlemen."

The chopper landed near a large lagoon on the island Gilligan pointed out. Sure enough, the Admirals gig was docked nearby. Gilligan stepped out of the chopper, walked through the jungle into a clearing where in his memory there were once four huts. And found Admiral Grumby sitting on a log.

"Good Afternoon, Sir," Gilligan said.

Grumby looked up and replied, "I kind of miss being called Skipper. I don't know why I'm here, I was just drawn here. It seems so peaceful. I really don't want to go back, do I have to go back?"

Gilligan answered, "No, Skipper, you don't have to go back."

Gilligan walked back over to the beach where he found the bottle and called out, "Genie!"

The dark haired genie appeared and replied, "Yeah?"

"I want to revoke my first two wishes," Gilligan said.

"Whatever turns your crank, just sign these papers," the genie blinked and a couple scrolls appeared, "so I'm free and not stuck in that bottle another couple thousand years."

While Gilligan was initialing the form in the several places required, he asked the genie, "Will I remember this?"

The genie replied, "No, only I will remember what happened, everybody else's life will return to normal."

Gilligan then said, "I want to thank you for saving me while I was in orbit."

The black haired genie asked, "Whatever are you talking about?"

Gilligan answered, "I was floating off in space, and then a tether magically appeared around me. I looked in the capsule, and saw you next to Major Nelson, but you had blonde hair."

That got the genie's attention. _Blonde hair? Looks just like me? Could it be that goody goody sister of mine?_ _If the Blue Gin would have just believed everything was her fault, he wouldn't have doomed me to her fate,_ the genie in the turquoise harem outfit thought. The genie asked Gilligan, "Is Major Nelson that handsome dark haired man that came with you in the helicopter?"

Gilligan replied, "Yes, that's him"

"Really," the genie asked, "where does this Major Nelson live?"

Gilligan answered, "Cocoa Beach, Florida, why?"

Rather than answering Gilligan, the genie just thought _I need to pop into Cocoa Beach._ Then she blinked.

Willie Gilligan was walking along the beach and found something shiny. It was a bottle, he grabbed it and ran to the camp. calling out, "Skipper, Professor, look what I found!" The other castaways came out to look at Gilligan's latest treasurer.

"It's a bottle," Gilligan cried, "and there's a note in it."

Mary Ann said, "Read it,"

Gilligan read out loud, "It says, Help, we are the survivors of the SS Minnow, there are seven of us…"

Skipper said, "Gilligan, you nucklehead, that's a bottle you threw out in the ocean three years ago."

Gilligan sheepishly grinned.


End file.
